


Miroku's Happiest Day

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Oneshot! A reflection on what could be Miroku's happiest day and what the reality is. MirokuxSango. Implied sex, rated T just in case. Short drabble.
Relationships: Miroku & Sango (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Miroku's Happiest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Don't know where it came from, but I was reflecting on my second OTP from Inuyasha (Sango x Miroku) and then this happened. I wondered what his happiest day was. I didn't want Miroku's happiest day to the typical one, so I decided to do something different.
> 
> I own nothing!

If you to ask Miroku what the happiest day of his life was, the answer would be surprising.

It was not the day when his son was born, nor the twins. Though he would gladly tell you that those were very fond memories and he treasured all three of his children and hoped for many more.

No, those two days, two events did not encompass the happiest day of his life.

Nor did the day he married Sango. He always hoped he would live long enough to do so. But that day was not the happiest day of his life.

Many assumed it was because he cried happily as he saw Sango and took her hand within his own. He held it firmly in his right hand, knowing that no harm would ever come to them. Sango had been the perfect blushing bride. Rin tossing flowers into the air and Inuyasha telling her to stop. Shippo giving a perfect firework show in the evening. Kohaku being a good brother and giving a gentle threat to Miroku, Kirara giving out a soft meow from his shoulder in agreement. Kaede had ensured they had a private house for themselves in the village.

The wedding night was not the happiest day of his life either. Sure, it had been amazing to lay with Sango for the first of many times. He made vows of undying love that would transcend time and a thousand life times. Promises to cherish and hold her until their last breath. Promises to find her in each and every subsequent life to follow. She was his and he was hers, forever and ever. He kissed every inch of her skin and gave a promise with each kiss. She was the temple and he worshiped her. Hands did not grope to tease, but, instead, fingers danced across her skin until she begged him to join with her. Giving her blessing to join the goddess beneath him. He obliged her, giving not just himself physically, but his heart and letting her guard his heart, purify it.

Yes, she was the keeper of his heart.

Naraku's defeat was not the happiest day either. Though it had been such a relief. To see the three-generational curse to be gone from his right hand had his heart hammering that he was sure not only did the daiyoukai hear it, but little Rin too. She stared at him curiously with her head tilted up at him and Sango looked at him hoping for a miracle.

It was gone and he was still alive. After everything that they all had been through, he was alive. He had been purified multiple times throughout their journey in order to preserve his life. Lady Kagome's antidotes from the future also worked in a pinch. The sage's wine dulled the pain.

It was a relief to be rid of the curse and to be assured that Naraku was defeated at long last.

His heart felt heavy in its elation as Lady Kagome had been taken from them. But Inuyasha assured him, Sango, and Shippo that Lady Kagome had people who had loved her and missed her. They needed her too.

No, Naraku's defeat was not the happiest day of his life.

What was then?

If you were to ask Miroku, he would surely act nonchalant and then grin. "The day I met Sango was the happiest of my life."

The monk who was prone to 'falling in love' with every woman he came into contact with did in fact fall into another head spin of attraction. But there had been more to the wounded demon slayer. In her pain and rage filled eyes, he saw the same hurt that he bore. An orphan's pain.

He saw his pain in her eyes.

He loved her because of that pain.

Of course, he flirted with her and other women. But not Lady Kagome. That was put to an end pretty quickly by Inuyasha.

He flirted with other women because he could not bear to give himself truly to the woman his heart desired. He would not inflict more pain upon Sango. Even though, in retrospect, his flirting definitely had hurt her. Albeit in a different manner.

But, yes, the moment he laid eyes on her was the happiest day in his life. He knew many had been affected by Naraku's treachery, that had only become more and more apparent each day.

He loved Sango because she became part of their misfit group. Sango who had a purpose to fight Naraku as much as him.

He loved the fire in the woman's eyes. Whether it was from motivation in a fight or annoyance at him. He loved everything about her physically and emotionally.

He never thought he would have a partner like her. A woman who was just as strong, if not physically stronger (after all he found Hiraikotsu heavy). Yet, through all of it, Sango found the strength to carry on each was pure determination that was the very essence of her will.

Even on the day he met her, when she was a broken heart and soul fighting against Inuyasha because of Naraku's deception. He was amazed by her will and determination.

Yes, the happiest day of his life was when he met someone like him. When he met Sango.


End file.
